


Infierno y Cielo.

by patri6



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Demon Dean, Love/Hate, M/M, True Love's Kiss
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2045334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patri6/pseuds/patri6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se teletransportó justo en frente del ángel y escudriño en sus profundos ojos azules, por primera vez, los ojos negros del demonio volvieron a su color.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infierno y Cielo.

-Suelta al prófeta, ojos negros.

La voz del ángel sonó en toda la estancia, potente, decidida, sin atisbo de duda.

-Llegas tarde, el chico es mio-replicó el caballero del infierno sin inmutarse.  
-Pertenece al Cielo, no al Infierno.  
-Pertenece a quien haya llegado antes. Y ese he sido yo.

El demonio, que no temía al ángel no se apartó ni un centimetro del nuevo profeta que había sido "elegido por Dios"

-No lo repetiré.  
-Te lo devolveré...vivo. Solo quiero hacerle unas preguntas.  
-¿Y en cuántas piezas me lo devolverás? Todo el mundo conoce al maestro de la tortura.  
-Mi reputación me precede-dijo con voz burlona-Aunque creo que es exagerada. Gareth...viene conmigo.

Gareth, que no había llegado ni a los 18 y se veía envuelto en una guerra entre ángeles y demonios, cielo e infierno, miró con terror al rubio que le agarraba sin ceder terreno.

-¿No te recuerda a Kevin?

Fueron fracciones de segundo las que el poderoso caballero titubeó.

-Hace más de 20 años, Castiel.  
-Eras un buen un hombre, un cazador...alguien admirable que mataba abominaciones como en la que te has convertido.  
-Solo era un pobre infeliz-replicó con mordacidad.  
-Un infeliz que rebosaba amor por su familia.  
-¿Amor?-se burló-¿Y qué consiguió con aquello ese muchacho que tanto admirabas?  
-Salvar el mundo-contestó-siento no haber podido salvarle a él.  
-Guárdate tus discursos, tengo un infierno que gobernar. Mucho trabajo por hacer.

Sin embargo, se teletransportó justo en frente del ángel y escudriño en sus profundos ojos azules, por primera vez, los ojos negros del demonio volvieron a su color.

-Siguen siendo verdes, Dean-una punzada de dolor recorrió a Castiel.  
-Creo que no piensas que soy tan abominable como dices-Recorrió la mandíbula y la barbilla de Castiel con suavidad para después besarle con pasión durante unos minutos.

Se miraron unos instantes, con las bocas casi pegadas, sus alientos mezclándose en un susurro.

-Siento que la eternidad nos llevara por caminos diferentes, Cas. Lo lamento.

Supo que iba a perder a Dean. A su humano. Otra vez.

-Saluda a Sammy de mi parte-dijo de nuevo al otro lado de la sala-sus ojos volvieron a ser negros y desapareció.

Gareth abrió la boca con incredulidad después de haber visto aquella escena pero aliviado porque su vida no corría peligro.

-Hasta la próxima, Dean…

Sus palabras rebotaron en la nada.

**Author's Note:**

> "Soy un hombre. Y por lo tanto tengo dentro de mí todos los demonios"  
> (Gilbert Keith Chesterton)


End file.
